


Green Eyes

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Dean Winchester - Fandom, SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester’s eyes, Dean’s eyes, F/M, Fluff, Green Eyes, Implied Smut, a couple swears, dreamer’s title challenge, green - Freeform, spn poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: How would you describe Dean Winchester's green eyes?





	Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @impala-dreamer Titles are Hard Challenge. My prompt/title was “Green Eyes.” I tried something a different. Italics are quotes from Dean. Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also, I stared at Jensen Ackles’ eyes a lot for this. Like hours. I might be going blind now.

Green eyes...

...in the sun- when he’d be waiting outside the hotel leaning against Baby, impatient for Sam and you to check out, he was already pissed, _you’re takin’ forever_ \- in the sun the green splits with gold, as dawn light would cover a shiny clover. Brow bunches and lip pouts. _Let’s go already._ Sunbeams glint with each stomp.

...in a diner- when he was elbows deep in a piece of syrupy pie, flaky crumbs on his blush lips and groans of happiness from his chest- the diner’s fluorescent lights brightened the green to that of an apple before it's dipped in sweet candy. Pie was the only thing- well, _second only to you, sweetheart_ \- that brought him such pure happiness.

...in the library- the glow of the screen mid-research adding a bit of blue to the edges, making you question if maybe he’d had blue irises all along. Scooting your chair closer, you’d peer across your laptops until he glanced up, that sinful smirk awakening your too quiet heart. _What’re you lookin’ at?_ Deep steady breaths as you saw it was actually a tinge of turquoise added by the artificial light, a plumeria in the cavern of old books and leather.

...in firelight, mid monster interrogation- pupils framed by pitch and glisten, the rage turning the green so black you’d flashback to the demon he once was. He’d hardly look at you, keeping the mercenary rage on the fearsome. You’d touched his arm to calm him, to bring him to his safety in you, until in darkness he reeled.  _Stay back, damnit._ The fog faded for a second until that juniper turned away, bruised tender circles framing his fight.

...in the Impala- driving down the freeway as he squinted at the storming sky and ignored the inevitable fact that his sight wasn’t what it once was, _no glasses, I ain’t that old yet_ \- the tint was darker, that of a marinated olive left at the end of a jar, the tart salty flavor likely to explode as you bit into it. Once he got sick of driving, you were gonna need to find some time alone to taste him.

...in his bed at midnight- dilated and hazy with lust, the color pulsed. Pause mid kiss, long lashes flutter open and focus finding his whole world of only you. _I love you._ There the tint would wane to the true color despite the desire, when all of his layers of grief were stripped off by the feather of your fingers on pale freckles. _Feels so good._  There was the man that only you knew, the bliss still discoverable time after time as you slid together naked and orgasmic. _More, right there._ Push and pull, squinted lids hiding jade _Oh god yes, baby_ until you’re still, _oh fuck, me too_ wading in the emerald depths that you’d sink deep into, a mermaid lost in the depths of sea, _I got you, baby_  with only one man to dive down through the seaweed green and hold you til it was only the two of you bobbing in the warmth of bed and afterglow.

His green eyes...

_Nah, they’re not that great, sweetheart._

...are beautiful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Copying and reposting someone else’s content is plagiarism and illegal. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
